CHUCk KNIGTH
by 007chuck
Summary: i am rubbish at summersy so KITT CHUCK a follow on forme "KNIGHT OF THE CHUCK" chapter 8 is up thank you to the reviewers
1. Chapter 1

For chuck a knight to never forget

Chuck knight

Chapter 1 suspension is a dangerous thing

It had been 3 weeks since he had rescued KITT.

Chuck was preoccupied most of the time during the three weeks.

This had not gone unnoticed by Sarah or Casey.

Three days after their escape from the hanger there was a secret video conference call.

Sarah was woke up by her alarm she got dressed in some lose cloths and opened her laptop.

There was a screen cut in to two sections.

Ah agent walker right on time thanks you. Said Beckman with a smile.

Sorry I am late. Sarah said with a smirk.

Not at all you are right on time. Director graham said with a air of authority "So lets us talk about what happened at the hanger."

Casey looked at the screen with a stern look.

"We believe that chuck is hiding something."

"Any ideas what that could be" Beckman asked

Casey looked at her with a strange look "Nether myself or walker have been able to get much out of chuck by covert integration on the subject"

Beckman looked concerned "The asset as usually been very cooperative with us on most occasions"

Sarah interjected " yes he has been most cooperative and with a little nudge he would give more information out willingly"

Graham looked at Sarah "not a thing was said about the other transport."

Both Casey and Sarah replied in unison "NO"

Sarah was deep in thought as she looked at Graham.

Why chuck why did you do this. What are you hiding.

"Sarah do you agree" "sorry sir I did not catch that"

Casey visible rolled his eyes

"We shall give chuck the pay that he has asked for and see if he uses the money in any interesting ways" Sarah eye brightened up "Yes I think that will work sir I totally agree" So it is agreed we will tell him the next morning.

The meeting was 3 weeks ago and Graham and Beckman were looking at chucks bank statement.

There were some puzzling purchases made.

3 days after the hanger incident there was a perches of a book entitled AI Theory and uses.

3 days after that car design threw the ages.

And the worst one was 2 days before they received the bank statement

A perches of 2 books a Haynes technical manual for a tran am and modern day myths and legends.

Beckman looked at Graham. "We will not inform Casey or Sarah about this". Beckman said with a stern look on her face. Graham said with an angry look "For Sarah's sake I hope we are very wrong about this if he has returned."

Beckman looked at Graham nodded "Fulcrum is the least of their worries now if he has returned"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a friendly talk

Chapter 2 a friendly talk

Chuck looked at the watch and smiled. Chuck was wondering when he would see that wonderful car again.

There was a call that just came in specify asking for a server rated person.

Chuck was the only one and took the job.

"Well I better call back and say I will be a long while traffic this time of day is dreadful"

Chuck recalled the job staining that the time would be horrendous but he would try his best to get there on time.

Chuck got in to the herder with his repair kit Laptop and other accessory.

Chuck took the road to the L48 that was the only way to get across town at this time of day. He passed a junction and black transam pulled out of the turning following chuck till they were both stuck in long traffic.

Chuck herd a beep then another beep. It was his watch he pressed the button.

Hello chuck said with a sense of unease.

HI Chuck it is me KITT. Look in yore rear view mirror.

The black tranam activated its red light.

Hi KITT how have things been.

Not bad now I said we would talk and we will.

Chuck spoke why did you not want Sarah or Casey seeing you.

They were sent to destroy me chuck.

No KITT they did not know you were there.

Chuck they were sent to destroy me before then .

7 years ago Sarah and Casey were hunting me down to destroy me for the crimes which I was Framed for by fulcrum.

Chuck looked in shock at his watch.

How do you know about fulcrum KITT.

I was told by what I can only think was the boss that flag was destroyed or integrated in to fulcrum.

I can tell you that fulcrum was a problem for flag for 4 mouths before its destruction.

Chuck if Casey or Sarah find me they will destroy me.

I could talk to them. Chuck said in a supportive tone.

Yes well you could try but I doubt you would get very far because you have not motioned me before.

"OH I see your point kitt"

chuck said in a dull tone" how are you going to convince them that you are no threat to them."

"I don't know quite but I have an idea"

"go on" chuck do you have access to some one how can examine my program.

I can think of one person why.

Well if I volunteer give my self up to you on 2 conditions. The first is you are with me wile this happens. The second is That they examine my program and history files to find out that I was telling the truth.

"Umm plausible"

chuck I detect a note of caution in yore voice.

KITT I do believe you well I sort of believe you.

Umm I know what you are thinking if I did do those things then I would be leading you and your friends in to a trap.

"Yes that is what I am worried about KITT we have only just met" said with a sense of nervousness in chucks tone.

KITT fell silent

"Ok this is how we will play this" KITT sounded like soccer couch just before a big game it made chuck smile as he herd the plan.

Chuck got to the job and fixed the server with ease


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The way to hurt the ones you love

ok guys sorry about the long wait but i have all most go the sotry done it is just i hyave taken 2 long to up load it . hope the spelling is ok .

oh review even if you dont like it or dont think something is right. that is all the tahnks we wrighters get for this

Chapter 3 The way to hurt the ones you love

At General Beckman's office she saw the images of the nerd herder and the black transam. They were stuck in traffic and Chuck was talking to himself.

The black transm license plate read KNIGHT.

Graham entered the generals office. "You have news."

"Not good chuck was close to the car in question"

"Ok that settles it bring chuck in on an emergency conference call." Graham said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Agreed and tell Casey and Sarah about the other things to."

Graham nodded for once the general was taking a backseat in this matter because it was before her time.

Beckman had hared the reports and read the files.

She was almost glad that Graham had this on his plate.

25 minuets later

Sarah herd the orders and how they were after. Casey had to almost catch her because she was so weak at the knees "not again pleas not again".

The conference was still going Beckman was wide eyed at what she was seeing and hearing form the usually unflappable Agent Walker.

Sarah was then told that chuck was confirmed to have let KITT out of the fulcrum base.

Sarah's eyes were tinged with anger she looked up in to the monitor .

She stood up she was weak but she stood up so that she could be in view of the conference camera.

What can you confirm this.

Yes we can. Beckman said calmly but with a hint of sympathy.

Casey handed Sarah a PDA with the data. She flicked thought it.

Beckman and Graham could see she was getting enraged by what she saw.

Under her breath she spoke "I will kill him"

Beckman looked in shock "What was that agent Walker"

"NOTHING sir" Sarah spat beck as if she was giving an insult.

"We will schedule the conference for the evening" Casey interrupted as if to take Beckman and Grahams interest off Walker.

"Ok good luck agents I know you need it." graham said it to both of them but every one could tell it was for Walker.

Not looking up from the PDA walker spoke "Thank you sir".

The conference screen went black.

"Walker what the hell is the matter with you" Casey said calmly.

"I am going to kill Chuck, Casey if he has let that thing out" Walker said still not looking up for the PDA.

"Lets not jump the gun here Walker" Casey said trying to calm Walker down.

What the hell did that car do to Walker. Casey thought as he looked at a totally different person.

" Casey" she shouted

" you don't know what happened.

"you don't know how I was changed because of that car"

"so don't you dare tall me that I am jumping the gun here, I wont let this happen again" Walker shouted at Casey louder than he had ever herd her before.

She threw the PDA on the floor smashing it as she stormed out of the home thereat room at the Buy More.

Chuck was at the nerd herd desk and saw Sarah and smiled at her as he Walker over to her . Casey had just cleared up the mess and shut down the room when he saw Chuck going towards Walker. He cursed under his breath as he saw it but he know there is nothing he could do apart from stopping Chuck following her after they spoke.

Chuck walked in front Sarah. She stopped and looked at him with cold eyes.

Chuck looked at her with a worried look "Sarah are you ok" .

She lent in and whispered. "You will be at Casey's at 8.05 sharp understood intersect"

She spat out the last words like she had in the thereat room. She pushed passed chuck on her way out . Casey got there just in time to stop chuck from following her to see what was wrong. "Chuck trust me don't" Casey said with a maddening tone.

Chuck looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Why the hell not"

"just be there at my place on time or you will find out what would have happened if you followed her" Casey said raising his voice.

Chuck took the hint with a worried look on his face.

For once he was going to say when Casey said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The knight of Chucks horror.**

**I have special thanks I have to convey to my beta reader tshdow. I do fell sorry for him he does not know what he has gotten himself in for I do not do short stories.**

**Thank you very much Tshdow**

* * *

Chapter 4 The knight of Chuck horror.

Chuck was at Casey's apartment at exactly 8:04 on the dot.

He knocked on the heavy wooden door.

It was flung open with force. Sarah grabbed him by the neck and dragged him in.

Spilling the chocolates and the sorry card on Casey floor. Chuck was dragged onto the reclining chair and strapped in.

"What is going on and why are you doing this Sarah?" Chuck said In a fearsome tone.

She did not speak but took out a knife from her ankle belt, placing it next to chuck.

Chuck realizing that something was very wrong, decided to keep his mouth shut.

Casey walked in dressed in all black matching Sarah's attire. HE just stared at Chuck. A gleam of danger in his eyes/

Chuck looked at both Sarah and Casey as the TV's big screen came online.

"We have called this meeting to examine what you have been trying to keep from us Mr. Batowski," General Beckman said sternly.

Graham directed his gaze at Chuck and stated, "Work with us chuck please outher wise things will become difficult for you .

Sarah grabbed a chair and turned it to face Chuck before setting down.

"Why did you let IT out Chuck," Sarah said forcefully.

" Agent Walker use proper protocol," Beckman shouted.

Sarah snapped her head towards General Beckman saying " To Hell with protocol! Why did you let IT out Chuck!" As if she were trying to spit out the words before they burned her.

Chuck looked at her, then said "Let What out?" You could see him shaking with fear as he waited for her reply.

"KITT! Chuck, KITT! WHY DID YOU LET HIM OUT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 report code 112

Chapter 5 report code 112

This report details the events of case 112.

Codename, Mad knight.

Agent walker in command

Report by Director Graham.

The mission was to acquire the device responsible for FLAGS destruction.

Details are sketchy at best but Agent walker did acquire details of KITT's location.

In the events after her going to the location walker was found next to her dead partner.

She was not able to walk due to fatigue and her mental state was in review after her shouting " I am not an inferior model, I am not" end quote.

The device was captured and destroyed by a NSA Agent Casey after long chase cuasing 12 deaths.

The remains of the device was put in to storage at a high security location

Recommendations are that surviving agent not review this case and a commendation will be put on her record for bravery.

Walker is likely never to recover fully from this mission but we have given her a new partner MR B Larkin, in the hope this will focus her energy on the new partner. We will monitor her metal and physical with interest from now on

Case file ends

Signed Director Graham CIA

Attached medical file for Walker S

Medical file Walker S

Report by DR Zarnow

Report on agent status prior to mission is as follows.

Her mental state has been greatly impaired by the events of the mission and she has had rage outbursts regarding the loss of her partner.

Her physical state has been in shocking decline since these events.

She has not been tending to her dietary needs and has lost weight considerably.

She is being given a new partner to lift her spirits and to engage her mind in agncy matters once more. Agent Walker has a 45 chance of being put back in to active duty.

Annotation plus 39 days

Her mental state has improved and a relationship has formed with MR larkin.

Her physical state has improved since my recommendation to eat relaxation food.

The agent has be told to tone down the workout regimen specified by the CIA .

Larkin has been told to keep an eye on her but she is in the clear. The agent is fit for active duty and my recommendations are that she be given the Cabo mission.

With a 4 week lay over for physical improvement to improve muscle tone and endurance. After this she should be back to full physical health but she is not to be questioned on the events of this mission as it could cause a permanent relapse.

Annotation signed DR Zarnow

Date January 18 2005


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in Casey's flat.

"Why did you let out KITT .Chuck".

Sarah said those words as if her heart had been torn out.

"To save you and Casey Sarah pleas believe me." Chuck said almost pleading with Sarah to believe him. She looked away from him her eyes were heavy with anger and hate

"I know you don't like him but he is nice." Chuck said trying to plead his case which he know was not possible but he had to do it for is new friend

Sarah looked at him with a hurt expression. "NO he is evil and must be destroyed".

Sarah looked away wile saying." You have put every one in jeopardy Chuck" .

"You have betrayed me and I will not stand for it" Sarah said in an angry tone.

"Director I believe the intersect has been compromised and needs to go in to a bunker immediately" there was hurt tone in her voice as if she wanted to cry.

Casey looked at Sarah as she said those words.

"Sarah think about this are you sure you want chuck in a facility." He said with a very worried tone emanating from his normally gruff voice.

"His judgment has been altered by that car I will not have him in public were he could be a danger to his family and friends" Sarah said to Casey as if putting him in to line.

Chuck that Car hurt me and it changed my mental state. I still have flash backs of what that car did to me I don't want that happening to anyone. She was looking at chuck with a sense of love in her eyes but all chuck could see was hate.

He hated himself.

"We better get going" Sarah said to Casey

Casey took off the hand clamps and put on handcuffs.

Chuck could reach his watch .

There was only one person how could help chuck now.

He clicked the button.

Don't speak to me Sarah . he said firmly at her.

She did not care what he said.

"Why are you taking me away?" Chuck said in a firm order like tone.

Four blocks away KITT was hearing this and activating surveillance mode.

He also powered up his laser to cut through hand cuffs.

"We will take him out the back to the faculty." Casey said with a relived tone.

He liked chuck and did not want to do the order that he know was coming one day.

Chuck got up "I am sorry Sarah" he said it with a tone of pure heartfelt love .

Sarah looked at chuck.

"Chuck I want to make sure that car has done nothing to your mind to change how you are." The words tasted bitter in Sarah's mouths but she had to say them.

"The man I once loved"

Chuck put on a smile.

They walked him out the back way of Casey apartment in to the yard. Chuck herd a beep "close your eyes and mouth" .

Chuck obeyed the voice. The black Tran am skidded to a halt 2 feet way form Sarah.

Casey and Sarah drew there guns and started firing bullets that bounced of KITT.

The agents emptied there guns quickly in to KITT.

There was tings as empty rounds hit the ground.

Kitt said "NOW chuck" as if he was barking an order .

Casey and Sarah looked at the car as a spray of blue smoke hit them . Chuck stumbled forwards. And followed the bodywork round to the door that KITT had opened.

Chuck got in.

The door closed and s spray of cool air hit chucks face. "You can open yore eyes now" KITT said with a senesce of fear in his voice.

Chuck tapped a button on KITT's controls that shot cold air to Casey and Sarah.

A moment later they stopped coiffing.

"Ok KITT NOW we will try my plan" with a sense of loss in his voice chuck spoke. "Let me speak to Sarah and Casey."

Ok you are on.

Chuck spoke with a sense of authority. "NOW listen Sarah you said to me to trust you and I Do now do the same for me pleas. I know that I have not done the right thing but I know KITT did not do those crimes. Don't try and find me or KITT I love you Sarah and I will miss you"

Chuck tapped a button. "Now lets get out of here." Chuck said with a sorry tone

Chuck reversed kitt out of the car park at high speed. He turned on to the motorway. 3 minuets later.

Chuck looked around KITT. Why has Sarah or Casey not followed us.

I cracked there locking system they will not be able to get there cars.

"Nice idea KITT".chuck said with a bright pleased tone

"Do you know how I can get these hand cuffs off do you." Chuck said as he tried to fiddle with them.

"Simple we will stop in a moment at the side of the road and I will laser them off" KITT said in a proud tone.

Chuck looked worried.

Chuck gulped. "Laser them off you say".

"Don't worry I am not a bad shot I hardly ever miss." Said in a deadpan tone

Chuck looked shocked as hell "hardly"

"Joking chuck I never miss" in a lighter tone KITT replied

Oh ha ha. Chuck said doing a over the top shaking of the head

"I might just put sugar in your gas tank if you keep that up."chuck said as a sersios threat

"You would not dare" KITT said worried

"Well don't miss then" chuck said with smirk

"You crafty man. My previous owner would have liked you."

KITT helped Chuck drive to a secluded spot.

Chuck got out and held his hands out way in front of him turning them to the side so KITT could get a good shot.

Hold still Chuck .

Yes well that is easy for you to … before chuck said say a laser beam had sliced the centre of the cuffs. They fell to the ground.

"See I don't miss." Kitt said with a sense of smug pride.

Chuck smiled "You don't get sugar in yore gas tank then" chuck smiled.

"Now on to the plan" Chuck said as he got back in kitt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Meet the computer expert.

On special request by tshdow here is chapter 7 this might solve a few of your niggling faults. There has been 2 chapters uploaded in one day so go back to chapter 6 if you need to

Sarah looked at a picture of Chuck that was on her phone.

"Ok Sarah chuck is a smart guy. He will be ok". Casey said trying to make sarah look on the bright side.

Sarah did not believe Casey but she smiled.

"I am sure you are right then we can fix what that car has done to him."

Casey handed her a glass of water. She took a sip.

"The trackers are offline every one of them. We will not find him Casey will we?".

Casey did not want to tell her what he was thinking .

"I don't know" Casey said trying to comfort her.

Her phone buzzed and the Star Wars theme tune played.

Casey and Sarah looked at the phone. Chuck she mouthed as Casey was already on his computer locking in on Sarah phone. He gave a thumbs up. Sarah answered.

Hollow .

"Hi it is me Chuck I want to say I am sorry if I caused you undue pain I had no idea that it happened." Sounding like a small child saying sorry.

Sarah eyes began to water. Even when he was supposed to be angry at her he would say sorry. That was the kind of man chuck was. Even if he know he was in the wrong most of the time he would let Sarah win.

"I know chuck come back to me so we can chat" Sarah said trying to hold back the tears.

Casey gave another thumbs up.

Meanwhile IN KITT

Chuck was driving talking to Sarah on the built in speaker system on KITT.

"I can not do that Sarah I must find out the data to clear KITT'S name."

Chuck said in a sorry tone that conveyed his true feelings.

One of KITT's displays the words data sent was clearly to read.

Chuck smiled "Good bye Sarah". Chuck hung up.

Meanwhile at Casey's apartment.

Sarah dryad her eyes.

"He is heading west to Texas." Said Casey in agent mode

"Good lord that car can really move. 79 miles away form us in barley an hour." Casey said as if he was not believing what he was saying.

"His phone is still on and we can what the hell."

Sarah looked up "what is wrong."

"I am being hacked."

The screen showed what the hacker was doing. It was accessing files on Laslow.

Laslow was the computer nerd chuck had encountered 5 mouths ago and he had been aloud to have net matches with from time to time.

The hacker was accessing communications and floor plans for were laslow was being held.

The hack stopped. And then all the devices in Casey room said on them.

I am sorry Sarah.

Then they shut down.

"What is he up to ".Casey said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know but we better find out" Sarah said with a smirk on her face looking at him.

He looked at her both of them stopped smirking.

OK KITT put me trough to laslow hi mate. I know it is late but I have something I want you to check out. Can you come to the motor lab in yore complex.

You are authorised for this.

Sure chuck I will be there. How long will you be say 25 minuets.

Thank you laslow. No problem Chuck I was getting board with this hover skateboard any way.

Chuck said "what hover skateboard".

"No chuck don't get your hopes up can get the dam thing to work the batteries are no good" laslow said with a sense of disappointment

"Oh ok see you then" said as if Chuck had his dream toy ripped from him .

Sarah was looking out of the chopper that Casey had hired. She looked at the roads there was hardly any traffic at least that was something. From what happened with the car a hour or so ago she thought that chuck might be right but she thought that chuck was not normal that also worried her. she decided to take a nap. One of the things that Sarah liked about being a spy was there was never need for an alarm clock if she was on a couch or a car and some one else was driving.

She thought as her eyes began to close I hope for god sakes you know what you are doing chuck.

Chuck was driving "Oh chuck I am putting it in to auto now go and get the coat if you fell cold" KITT said as if it was a surprise

"Yes because you made it cold KITT"

"Ok ok I have to take credit" KITT said as if he had his hand caught going in to the cookie jar .

Chuck saw that the back armrest was down and he could see the coat in the back. He reached for it and put it on .

Wow chuck you look good in that.

Thanks KITT.

"NO chuck don't thank me you got me out of there and you are going to get my name cleared. I owe you a lot chuck."

Chuck smiled

"We are 4 minuets from the complex."

"Is lasso in the mechanics bay" chuck said in a commanding tone.

KITT responded with and affirmative

"Lock all doors and secure that section of the base on chemical alert as soon as we get in there then lower the communications block" he said those words as if he was commanding the Star ship Enterprise preparing to attack a Borg cube.

Chuck looked around KITT Chuck thought in a sense I am in the road going version of the Enterprise.

Ok chuck.

They were there it was just a piece of dirt chuck thought but KITT knew better.

And then KITT dropped to an angle and chuck was slightly startled.

The came to rest on a turn table. Chuck said "chemical lock now."

Chuck got out "hi lasso low" as if he was greeting a . A red bell light was going off above the doors and the observation window. "What is going on chuck. Because I just detected that car send out a load of data packets that hacked the main complex server" "Ahh" chuck retorted "well I need you to believe me".

Laslow looked at chuck with a smile "You helped me best you could when I asked you for help I will do the same."

"So what are we looking at a laptop or what." Laslow said with a geek enthusiasm

"The car." Chuck said with pride

Laslo looked at the car "why are you driving this piece of junk."

"Don't say that las.." Before Chuck could finish his sentence the car had moved closer to laslow and was revving its engine.

Laslowl meet KITT . And KITT meet laslow he is the computer guy how will try and help you so try and help him KITT . chuck said in a tone that was trying to defuse the situation.

Laslow looked at chuck "why are you tal.."

"I will try chuck but tell him not to insult me pleas"

laslows eyes bulged out as if they were looking at ghost

"I am sorry KITT is it" lasolw asked . Yes or the knight industry's Two Thousand or K.I.T.T.

Laslow looked at chuck "is this the car that destroyed FLAG."

"Well that is why we have come to you laslow to find out if I did or not I would like you to accesses my files and check on my behaviour systems." KITT responded

"Ok KITT we will see if you did or not." laslo said with a lighter attitude

Laslo took out a laptop and spent 30 minuets going thought the files.

At the end of the 30 minuets they herd a voice it was Sarah's "ok chuck come out pleas"

No Sarah not till I know if I was right to trust KITT then I will come out and what ever happens I will go in the bucker no questions asked.

Chuck just open the door. Casey said with a angry tone

"NO" said Chuck firmly to Casey

Laslow looked up from the laptop.

Umm Chuck I am sorry I can not tell they could be fine they could be corrupt.

I just can not tell

Wait a minute what is this KITT. A file called FLAGDPDMPG

KITT scanned the files in his drives. "I can not see it can you give me the rout" KITT said in a questionable tone .

Laslow said the rout.

"No still no file."

"Can I open it KITT." Laslow said

"I would like that very much ". KITT said.

"PUT it on and pipe it in to the observation room to" chuck said .

Ok done laslow said .

The big plasma screen came to life. A picture of Devon miles was shown on screen.

Hello KITT and however has accessed this file.

First I must say thank you if you have accessed this file KITT feels safe and probably likes you. You have done KITT a great favour in saving him and he will be a great friend to you.

Now if this file has been accessed KITT it means that FLAG is gone.

Destroyed or taken over by a evil power. This also means that Michael Knight has been killed so have all flag personle.

So you and the person how has found you and saved you are on your own flag can not help you much but this message will help some.

This is an acoount number to a bank in switzerland.

This is the Retiremnet fund for you KITT to keep you in as good a condtion as your friedn can mange.

What I sergest KITT is that you do not try to take reavenge on flag or Michael.

If they have over powerd Flag they know about you, and your weakneses.

Good bye old frined I know you miss us.

The film stoped for a second. A picter of a hansom man wearing Chucks new jacket and wearing Chucks new ristwatch was shown on the screen. He was sitting on a desk the same desk that devon miles had spoke on.

HI KITT I see you have found your self a new firend if you are seeing this.

To that person you have my personale thanks I know that does not mean much but you will have got your slef a friend for life with KITT.

Now KITT I know that I am dead you might have seen me die.

I hope it was not to tramtic but I do not want you going off on some vedeta.

I want you and your new friend to use the money and to lay low period.

I don't want you getting your slef killed over nothing and takeing your new partner with you . I know you miss me but I am there with you all the time like you were with me ok. See you bud. From the looks on the mans face it was hard for him to say the last words.

Chuck looked at KITT with a sad look .

The video paused once more and a young woamn wearing mechaincs over alls apersd on screen. Hi kitt is is me. I don't know how you are but.. the video paused

What is wrong laslow.

I know that woman.chuck looked at laslow.

Meanwile sarah and casey were standing in the oveservation deck wounderign why the video had stoped. Then they got ther awnser as a woman walked thoght the door. Carrying a radio "swat teames stand down."she said.

A name tag said proffesor bonnie barstow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I am dislexic so this is why it is so difcult to read but do baear with me it is good

The retern of the great KITT fixer

She looked in her late 50 but she still looked as stunning as she did on the sreen. Finaly casye and sarah looked at the screen chuck was on it wearing a leather jacket. "You can come in now the program has been shut down, I am ready to let you in and punish me if you must but not laslow or KITT" Chuck sounded as if he was ready to take a ranting sesion from how evere was going to come trogh the door. Laslow poped his head in to view on the screen "and can some one bring the Adimistorytor here pleas double quick."

Bonni smiled. "So lets go and see my old friend." Bonni said with a smirk on her face.

Sarah walked behind bonni as they walked to the moter bay. They steped throght he heavy door. Laslow stood up "Hay teach you never told me you made KITT".

Bonni smiled "you never asked and I thoght KITT Was destoreyd".

She walked over to chuck so you are the man how saved KITT. Chuck smiled "He saved me". KITT interrupted no you saved me Chuck. Laslo smiled "you saved each outher". Bonni had a smile that would make any one smile. "OK I can live with that statement chuck can you" KITT said with a pleasd tone. "I think I can KITT "

"Thank you chuck for saving him"

"it was my plsher"

"go and talk to KITT teach I think he would like to see. You

KITT slowly moves up to bonnie.

Sarah was by the door leaning on the frame. Watching this. She cought chucks eye and smiled as she walked up and slaped him.

"What was that for ." chuck said looking hurt

"Running" and Sarah put both her hands on his head and kissd chuck slowly and with pashion.

Sarah smiled at chuck

Bonnine smiled anything worng KITT with your sysetems

NO I do not think so.

Chuck interrupted check the heater.

Kitt made you wear the jacket did he.

Sarah looked at chuck with a smile. We better report in this is not going to be a good one.

Bonnie looked at Sarah "I would like to speak to Beckman and graham before hand please" I do not see why not.

I will tell Beckman that you will speak first.

Thank you.

Casey smiled "now bone head and but head. ." Chuck smiled at laslo "he is talking to us."

"I would never have guessed."laso said. "Yes o mighty Casey" chuck said. "Good at least you are showing me some respect now get out side" Casey said with a sense of pride. Laslo looked at chuck. With a smile I think that was sarcasm.

The door shut on chucks nose with a slam.

Laslo said with a smile on his face " I hope I am not going to get rollicked for this"

Chuck looked at laslo "no you will get a slap on the rist at most" I will get a contract out on me for this"

Professor Barstow you have some explaining to do.

Barstow smiled I will be happy to director and general.

After I show you that KITT is safe and is a car that I wish to give to chuck.

The General put up her hand we know KITT is safe he sent us a complete set of the videos.

Bonnie smiled "KITT you were hedging your bets were you not"

Yes I was I am sorry Bonnie I had to make sure that chuck had his handlers would not be put in the dog house for what I had done." Kitt said with a little kid trying to say sorry tone.

No need kitt Michael would be proud that you did it. He rubbed off on you didn't he.

General director there is no safer car Chuck can be in the nerd herder is good but not as good as KITT.

Agents walker your thoughts.

I agree with bonnie on this.

what are your thoughts major Casey Beckman said hoping he would shoot the idea down.

Well general as long as KITT can keep chuck in the car I do not see a problem actually I like the idea.

Casey said under his breath Then perhaps he will know how I felt about the Crown Vic.

Bonnie your idea has been accepted. general Beckman and graham smiled.

I have to check with one more person General before I say that this should be feasible.

KITT did you hear that.

Yes I most certainly did and I would be delighted to be chuck's new mode of transport.

Can we get chuck in to tell him. Sarah said trying not to smile but failing miserably.

Yes you can the general said.

Sarah opened the door and chuck ran in I am sorry don't be angry at laslo or Bonnie or KITT or Sarah and Casey.

Chuck we are peeved but we are not angry far from it we have a new level of controlling you.

As you like to put it we have a new member to team chuck.

"Bonnie why are you joining us" chuck said confused.

Bonnie smiled and put her hand over her eyes in disbelief.

"Chuck I think they mean I am joining the team." Kitt said with a happy jolly tone.

"on one condition. Bonnie can you program KITT to allow chucks commands to be nullified by Casey and Sarah on a mission."

Bonnie said with a smile "KITT on a mission take commands from Sarah and Casey no expectations is that clear"

KITT in a smug tone said "yes I can do that"

Casey looked at chuck "The one command will be keep chuck in the car"

Kitt in a annotative tone said "oh I think I can do that".


End file.
